Snowy Evening
by Kris the Intrepid Geek Queen
Summary: Clow Reed reflects on his life and future while walking to his manor one day. Short, based on poetry by Robert Frost.


Author note: I read a bunch of CCS fanfics and have noticed that there is little out there about Clow Reed himself. Sure theres a ton about Yue's relationship to Clow or with Clow making cameos, but little from Clow's actual perspective. I decided to be different. The poem used in this fic is "Stopping By The Woods On A Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost. Its one of my favorite poems.

Disclamer: I don't own anything about CardCaptor Sakura. That all belongs to Clamp. This is a work ment for fans!

Snowy Evening

  
  


It was a simple task I had given Yue and Keroberus. I knew that I would not survive much longer in this world and they needed a way to live on without me. I feel a little guilty at not telling them about my illness…consumption the muggles call it. Regardless, I am dying and my creations must live in the human world when I am gone.

To help with their adjustments I had given them false forms. Kero was given the form of a small plush toy with little wings and a squeaky voice to accompany the diminutive form. He was slightly incensed at my choice of his disguise, but I have my reasons for it. To Yue I gave the form of a human boy with soft brown hair and hazel eyes. Stubborn Yue wasn't happy with his form either, quickly changing what he could, the brown hair turning dark gray before I could do anything to stop it. He seemed happy with the change so I let it pass.

I sat in my study, in my favorite reading chair, looking out the window waiting for my guardian's to arrive. Once I had finished their false forms I told them to go out into the little township to the east of the manor to learn how humans live, but that had been hours ago. I was a little worried, most likely it was unnecessary, but still, what parent doesn't worry over their children? Five hours had passed and the two had still not come home. A glance at the sky showed looming gray clouds, threatening snow and a good deal of it. _Ok…time to go retrieve them…_

I rose, grabbing my winter cloak and the Fiery Card to help keep me warm and light my path. Outside the temperature was dropping rapidly and I could feel the beginnings of the midwinter blizzard fleck across my face and stick to my eyelashes. I knew that Yue would love this weather, but Keroberus on the other hand would most likely be shivering cold.  
  
I had made it all the way to town before I found the guardians. They were sitting together in a café, or rather, Yue was sitting at a table and Keroberus was in his lap, eating a warm pastry. I smiled and walked over to the two, who were surprised at my appearance in town.

"Master Clow, what are you doing here? I thought you said you had studying to do." Yue asked simply. Yue constantly questioned my actions. Perhaps another wizard would have found that annoying, but I found it refreshing. Yue could always point out mistakes that way.

"You have been out for 5 hours," I replied, "And a blizzard is blowing into the area."

"5 hours! Yue learn to tell time!" a tiny voice exclaimed from under the table.

"Be quiet Keroberus…your supposed to be inanimate, remember?" Yue growled to his brother. "I'm sorry master…I lost track of time."

"Think nothing of it Yue, but come along. I wish to get home before the blizzard hits." I stood and paid the café bill before ushering the two back to the road. As we walked, Keroberus babbled on, as is his manor, about the day's activities and what new sweets he was able to try. Yue was relatively silent, adding his 2 pence worth here in there, mostly when he wished to correct Keroberus. The two might hate to admit it, but they act as brothers in every sense of the word.

_Whose woods these are I think I know.  
His house is in the village though; _

_He will not see me stopping here  
To watch his woods fill up with snow. _

On the way back to the manor, something caught my eye in one of the thickets of wood lining the walk. I paused to look deeper into the woods. Snow was now pouring from the heavens like confectioners sugar, topping the trees with a powdery white garnish. However, in the center of this wood I could see a meadow, in the center a single tree. I could sense magic from the woods, and part of my mind rationalized that the meadow and tree must be relics of the old Celtic and pagan witchcraft practiced in more ancient times in this area. I thought it odd I hadn't noticed this meadow before, and my curiosity compelled me to stop and gaze at the site.

_My little horse must think it queer  
To stop without a farmhouse near  
Between the woods and frozen lake  
The darkest evening of the year. _

"Master?" Keroberus, once leaving the town, had removed himself from Yue's robes and was currently flittering several yards ahead. His ever-silent brother simply stood, blinking curiously at me. "Its getting dark now master, if we don't get home soon the storm will hit. I thought you said you wanted to get home…" Keroberus couldn't hide the shiver from his voice. It made me laugh a bit. My little sun guardian was beginning to grow impatient. 

"Sorry…something in the woods caught my attention." I peered back into the thicket, back at the tree. It was so damned familiar, that tree, and for the life of me I couldn't put my finger on why. 

"There is no need to apologize to us, Master Clow. What do you see in the woods? A spirit? A human?" Yue, the ever inquisitive. He had come closer to where I was, standing by me, looking into the woods where my eyes were still pasted. "I see nothing." 

_He gives his harness bells a shake  
To ask if there is some mistake.  
The only other sound's the sweep  
Of easy wind and downy flake. _

I stood quietly a moment, trying to think. Perhaps this was a vision. I'd been known to have them from time to time, it would make since that this was merely another glimpse of the future. But this one seemed so different than the others. As I watched the tree in the meadow it was as if I were transported, across time and space. The snow around me remained as cold as ever, but around the tree it melted away. In a burst of color, the tree bloomed; little pink flowers clung to branches making a stunning display in the middle of the frozen wood. I recognized the tree the instant it bloomed: a cheery blossom tree. The tree seemed to be radiating power all its own, a bright shining power. 

Then, as sudden as the tree itself had blossomed, a realization bloomed in my head. The tree was a symbol. I knew that after my death, my successor would be young, but I knew little else. The little innocent cherry tree stood out among the dark woods. 

The dark woods were quickly being swallowed in snow. 

It was in that moment that I knew I would not survive another winter. 

The thought didn't frighten me, I had known most of my life that I was living on borrowed time. But that created problems. The magic cards that I had been storing my knowledge and power in were only half completed. 

In the woods, the tree suddenly went dim, its light faltering, flickering like some weak distant star. My heir, whoever they may be, would not be successful in mastering the cards if left to their own devises. That meant that I would have to teach them still. But how to teach someone when you are dead? And how do you plan for the future when you know you have only a few months to live? If even that long? 

"MASTER CLOW!" Yue's harsh voice broke me out of my reprive. I looked to see him standing above me, next to the full-formed Keroberus and Fiery card. I blinked a few times then pulled myself up from the ground. I must have fainted during my vision. Fiery hovered a bit behind Keroberus, melting the snow around our group and obviously not happy about being called without the master's permission. "Master Clow are you alright? You were standing stairing into the woods and you just fell over!" 

"I'm fine, Yue…Keroberus. I just had a vision of the future, I think." 

"What did you see Master?" Keroberus asked, nodding to Fiery that it was ok for her to return to card form. 

I simply smiled at the loyal lion, "Its not your concern yet. I'm sorry if I frightened you. Come along, lets get home."

I looked one last time at the woods before following after my guardians. The tree, meadow, and magic were all gone. I sighed inwardly and trudged the last of the way to my manor. A storm was coming, one day it will end my life and endanger the life of my successor. I have much to do to prepare for its arrival. 

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep.  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep. _

~~Owari~~ 

If you liked it Reviews are welcome! Also if you leave your email I'll get back to you to awnser questions you might have! Arigato! 


End file.
